villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
DOR-15
DOR-15 (pronounced Doris) is the main antagonist of Meet the Robinsons. She was a robotic bowler hat. Appearance DOR-15 simply resembles a black-and-purple bowler hat when dormant or in disguise. However, when active, a robot eye appears above the brim. It is usually green, but turns red when DOR-15 is angry or acting evil. Various attachments can protrude from the inside of the hat, most commonly spindly metallic legs and/or hand-like metal claws. In the movie Invented by Cornelius Robinson as a 'Helping Hat' that would assist wearers in small tasks, Doris soon rebelled against her creators and took control of the test wearer. Cornelius acted quickly to deactivate her and she was placed into a Robinsons Industries storage room for prototypes and failed inventions. She soon reactivated and escaped, meeting Bowler Hat Guy, who was egging and toilet papering the Robinsons Industries building as an attempt for revenge. They discovered they shared the same hatred of Cornelius and decided to team up in an attempt to destroy the future he created by stealing the second Time Machine and presenting Doris to the Inventco board, though Goob made the additional suggestion of stealing the Memory Scanner at the Science Fair as a way to put his foot in the door before presenting Doris as well. Upon their theft of the time machine, Wilbur Robinson pursued the two through time, though had to contend with an altered future twice before successfully meeting with Lewis, taking him to 2037 to prove his claims of being from the future and attempt to convince him the Memory Scanner was worthwhile. Though they stole the Memory Scanner, the duo lack the knowledge of how to use it and sought to find Lewis in order to find out how. After being told by Goob's younger self that Lewis likes to spend a lot of time on the roof, Doris found time travel residue next to Wilbur's DNA and the duo returned to the future, where they attempted to infiltrate the Robinson house. Doris created a mini Doris for Goob to control so he wouldn't have to leave the time machine. Doris soon attempted to drop a chandelier on Lewis, only for Goob to independently go back and mind control aT-Rex to get Lewis, to her fury. However, upon learning that Wilbur lied about their deal to go and see his mother in the past, he runs into Bowler Hat Guy and fixes the stolen scanner for him in exchange for seeing his mother in the past. Lewis is shocked to discover Bowler Hat Guy's identity as his Orphanage roommate Goob as well as the truth that he is Wilbur's father, Cornelius. Wilbur and Carl come to Lewis' rescue and take back the Memory Scanner. However, just before getting back toAnderson Observatory, Carl is attacked by Doris, who steals the scanner once more. Wilbur pleads Lewis to fix the Time Machine to pursue before being wiped from existence. Doris succeeds in her plot, altering the future into one controlled by mass-produced 'Helping Hats', as well as a large mobile base called Mega Doris, which had taken Anderson Observatory's place as well as contain the Doris controlled Robinson family. Lewis managed to fix the original Time Machine and escaped back to Bowler Hat Guy's presentation to Inventco. When Doris tries to attack him, Lewis declares that he will never invent her and she is wiped from existence, causing the future to be restored along with Wilbur. Gallery Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg Machine Doris hats.png Doris's world.png Robinson Mind control.png Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Robots Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Brainwashers Category:Thugs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Partners in Crime Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Movie Villains Category:Spy Category:Hatemongers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Dictator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egomaniacs